


the kids might be alright

by imnothere121



Series: a series of conversations [1]
Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Coming Out, Established Relationship, M/M, background trimberly, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 17:02:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnothere121/pseuds/imnothere121
Summary: Jason finally tells his parents about him and Zack.





	the kids might be alright

**Author's Note:**

> i read all the zason fics on ao3 and there wasn't a single coming out to the parents fic and that's just a fuckign shame
> 
> so i wrote it in a couple hours and now im throwing it into the void lma

Six months.

Six months since the coins, since Zordon, since Rita. Since Jason found his first true friends in the Power Rangers. It seemed like that first day of detention was just yesterday, and yet so long ago. So much had happened since then. The team had continued their daily training to prepare for the ‘others’ that Rita had promised. Their little group of pariahs had, unsurprisingly, been almost entirely shunned by the school, which was just as well. The Rangers were barely able to justify their odd hours and bruises to their parents. Outside friends would only make everything even more complicated.

Barely a month after Rita’s defeat, Kimberly and Trini had stopped dancing around each other. They announced it to the rest of the group by walking into detention holding hands and were met with loud congratulations that annoyed everyone else in detention. Two months after that, Jason had finally acted on the (feelings? Desire? Unresolved sexual tension?) something between him and Zack. And… it was great, amazing, perfect. Jason wasn’t exactly experienced, but in all the relationships he had been in before, he had never felt like this, never cared this much about one person. It made Jason want to scream from the rooftops that he loved (it was too soon to say it out loud, but it was the truth) his boyfriend and would do anything for him. But he couldn’t, not yet.

Angel Grove was a small town. Word spread like fire through dry grass, and Jason’s family didn’t know he liked guys, let alone that he was dating one. He wouldn’t let them learn through the grape vine. He had to be the one to tell them. Had wanted to tell them ever since he was thirteen and realized that muscles were just as nice to look at as soft curves but could never find the words. But now… now he needed to tell them. Zack’s mother had been so accepting and so nice. They never had to hide around her. Zack deserved that much.

“-ason. J.” Jason was pulled out of his musings by the very boy he was thinking about. “Boss man. Babe. Light of my life.” Jason laughed and leaned over to capture Zack’s lips in a soft kiss.

“Sorry, I zoned out. What were we talking about?” They had taken to hanging out in the train car, cuddling, talking, kissing (sometimes more than kissing) as part of little ‘dates.’ They had an old mattress, blankets, and pillows stashed in here for all of those occasions. Jason snuggled closer to his boyfriend, nuzzling at his neck.

“Nothing important,” Zack said. One of his hands pushed into Jason’s hair scritching absentmindedly at his scalp. “What’s wrong? Seemed like you were a million miles away.”

“Nothing.” Zack pulled back from Jason’s embrace and leveled him with an unimpressed look. Jason huffed a laugh. “Okay, fine, it wasn’t nothing. I just…” Jason paused, searching for the words. “I think- I think I want to come out to my parents. Tell them about you.”

Zack’s eyes widened and he sat up. Jason followed suit, watching his boyfriend’s reactions. “I… I would love that,” Zack said after a long pause. “And I’m on board if that’s what you want.” Zack reached over and took Jason’s hand in his. “Do you think you’re ready for this?” Jason looked away, to the entrance to the old train car.

“… I don’t think I’ll ever be ready. Not for this,” He said. “But I’m sick of pretending, you know? I wanna hold your hand, go on dates, and kiss you in public without worrying about my parents finding out.” Jason looked back to Zack, smiling softly. “I want to cuddle with you on the couch when we have movie nights at my house. I want… I want my parents and my sister to know that you’re my _boyfriend_ , not just my best friend.”

“Then it’s settled. I’m proud of you.” Zack lifted Jason’s hand up and placed a soft kiss on the back of it. Then he smiled mischievously. “Now come here and make out with me, Red.”

Jason rolled his eyes playfully, moving closer. “Ugh, so demanding.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

“Oh, trust me, I will.”

They didn’t talk for a while after that.

* * *

 

Jason had planned it perfectly. Pearl was spending the night at a friend’s house. His parents were both in good moods. Just in case the worst happened he had packed a duffle bag and put it in the hall closet by the door. He was going to come out to his parents after dinner when they were sitting in the living room. He had written a speech and memorized it. He shouldn’t be nervous.

He was.

Jason could tell that his parents knew something was up with him. He was shaking all through dinner and had dropped his fork several times. By the time dinner was over and everyone was settled in the living room, Jason had forgotten his speech completely and his parents were staring at him expectantly.

“Alright Jason, what is it?” Sam finally asked, clearly frustrated. Jason swallowed around the lump that was forming in his throat.

“I… I need to tell you guys something,” Jason started, trying desperately to look calmer than he felt. “It’s kind of… big. But it’s not anything bad, I promise.” _More like I hope_ , Jason thought, wincing inwardly.

His father snorted. “Gotta say, starting out like that make me believe you.” Jason’s wince was outward this time.

“Sam,” Beverly snapped, giving her husband a warning glare. She turned back towards Jason, and leaned forward, speaking softly. “Jason, honey just tell us. Whatever it is….” She trailed off, the ‘we can help, we love you’ left unsaid.

“I’m… I’m seeing someone.” Jason mentally fist-pumped. It’s a good start, a good way to ease them into it. Now he just needs to tell them it’s Zack.

“Oh, Jason that’s great!” Beverly clapped her hands together and Jason watched the tension bleed out of his father. Jason smiled back at his mother, feeling like he was back in control. It would be easy now. “Who is she?” Okay, Jason just say that it’s Za- “Do we know her? Oh, is it Kimberly? You two have been spending more time together.”

Jason recoiled at the suggestion, blindsided. “What? No Kim’s just a friend.” And dating someone, though he didn’t say that.

“What about that other girl, what was her name, Deedee?” Beverly continued before Jason could get a word in.

Jason had to laugh at the idea of him and Trini, a whole lesbian, dating. “Trini. And no, it’s- “

“You don’t exactly spend time with any other girls, are you sure we know her?” Sam chimed in, despite the fact that Jason hadn’t actually answered his mother’s earlier question.

“What about that Amanda girl that goes to your school?” Beverly suggested, which finally made Jason snap.

“His name’s Zack. Zack Taylor.” Silence. Jason watched his parents go rigid and averted his eyes to the floor. “He’s been over a couple times,” he continued, “with the others. We’ve been dating for three months.” Sam stood abruptly, startling Jason into lifting his head. They held each other’s gaze for a tense moment. Jason couldn’t tell what he was thinking. His father turned away and walked towards the door. “Dad.” Jason said. He kept walking, not even turning back. “Dad!” Jason called again as his father left the room. Jason sank into the couch, head in his hands, furiously blinking away tears. It would have been better if he had yelled.

What felt like hours passed before his mother spoke up. “How long… how long have you known you were…” She trailed off, a silent question.

“Bisexual.” Jason supplied, voice thick. “Since I was thirteen.”

“Thirteen.” Beverly let out a long sigh. “Why- why didn’t you ever tell us?”

Jason at least knew how to answer that. “I didn’t know how you would react. I wanted to though. I came close one time. Then Michael Sam came out and all dad had to say was that he had ruined his career. And I knew that that’s all he would care about. So, I… thought I’d just date girls. And then I met Zack, and…” Jason’s eyes dropped back down to the floor as he trailed off, losing his words. In his peripheral vision, he saw his mother stand and sit next to him on the couch.

“Hey.” Beverly wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder. “Hey, look at me.” Jason lifted his eyes, looking at the tip of her nose instead of her eyes. Beverly took a deep breath. “I- I’m sorry you thought you couldn’t tell us. We love you, both of us,” Jason shook his head a bit with a rue laugh. “Hey, none of that. We just- might need some time to… get used to it.” Jason nodded, even if he thought his dad was going to need more than that. Beverly wrapped an arm around Jason’s shoulder and pulled him close. Suddenly Jason was a little kid again, and just scraped his knee. “But Zack. He seems nice. Does he- are you happy? With him?”

“Yeah.” Jason grinned and finally looked his mother in the eye. “Happier than I’ve been in a long time.”

Beverly gave him a watery smile. “Okay then. That’s all I need. I am so proud of you.” She ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his temple. “You’ll have to invite him over for dinner soon, so we can meet him properly.”

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” Things weren’t perfect, but… maybe they would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> still not sure abt the ending tbh but whatevs  
> might write a sequel or two w sam and pearl but idk


End file.
